User devices perform an increasing variety of tasks that allows users to make and receive calls, play video content, send and receive messages (e.g., emails, instant messages, etc.), surf the Internet, play games, make electronic purchases, perform social networking, etc.
The user devices can receive video content, from content providers, process the video content, and play the video content on the user devices. The user devices may receive video content that includes closed captioning content. One type of user device, such as a set top box, can receive the closed captioning content and can display the closed captioning content on a display device. Unfortunately, content providers transmit the closed captioning content in a format that cannot be processed and/or played on user devices other that set top boxes.